Zbyt ekstremalne show
( czas trwania show nie jest adekwatny do czasu rzeczywistego ) Chris: Witajcie! Jak widzieliście, we wczorajszym odcinku powiedzieliśmy uczestnikom, że ziemia przeżyła katastrofę przyrodniczą i zatrzymał się czas na Alasce. Jednak to.. była podpucha! Ponieważ wczoraj był 1 Kwietnia! Podaliśmy Heather i Pheobe środek kasujący pamięć na czas 24 godzin! Niestety, Constantine'a nie udało się nam znaleźć, a Cleere nie pozwoliła sobie zaaplikować leku i wsadziła mnie na godzinę do zamrażarki. I głównie z tego powodu nie mogłem wczoraj zrobić normalnego zadania i zrobić eliminacji. Ale za to dzisiaj dam im popalić! Oglądajcie.. Góry Totalnej Porażki! W domku dziewczyn Heather i Pheobe stoją naprzeciwko związanej i zakneblowanej Cleere i się na nią patrzą. Heather: Dobrze.. teraz grzecznie nam opowiesz co i jak się tutaj wczoraj wydarzyło! Zdziera taśmę z ust Cleere. Pheobe: Właśnie! Gadaj! Są nas dwie, a ty jedna i nie zawahamy się ciebie wywalić przy pierwszej lepszej okazji, jeśli nam wszystkiego nie wytłumaczysz! Heather: Hm.. nie wiedziałam, że kiedyś będziemy ze sobą współpracować.. Pheobe: I tak to nie był najlepszy pomysł.. Cleere: Nie rozumiem, czemu czepiacie się mnie. Lepiej spytajcie Chrisa! Pheobe: A skąd on mógł coś wiedzieć, skoro rok był zamrożony! Cleere: Przez rok? Racja, wrzuciłam go do lodówki, ale na jeden dzień. Heather unosi brew. Cleere: Eh.. Chris chciał was oszukać. Chciał odurzyć nas wszystkich płynem kasującym pamięć. Na szczęście ja mu uciekłam i go wykiwałam. Wy wpadłyście. Ta cała sprawa z katastrofą przyrodniczą to jedna wielka podpucha. Heather: Ah ten Chris.. jak ja go dorwę! Wczoraj było Prima Aprillis! Cleere: Szczerze mówiąc po raz kolejny udowodniłam, że tylko ja jedna mogę wygrać takie show z nas trzech. Ty Heather, ze swoją przebiegłością i ty Pheobe z inteligencją. I tak dałyście się wrobić! Od razu poddajcie się i pożegnajcie się z kasą. Heather: O nie! I tak dostałaś się po czasie! Nie zasługujesz by wygrać! Cleere: Ja tu powinnam być od pierwszego sezonu! Pokonałabym was! Heather: Gdy jeszcze były drużyny mogłam cię z Amber i Lindsay wykopać od razu! I nie zdążyłabyś się zorientować i by cię tu nie było! Cleere: Ale nasza drużyna nie przegrywała. Dzięki mnie oczywiście. Dlatego nie miałyście jak na mnie zagłosować! Heather: ( pokój zwierzeń ) Co raz bardziej zaczynam ją nienawidzić! Tacy ludzie nie powinni chodzić normalnie po ulicy! Psycholka! Pheobe: ( pokój zwierzeń ) Bardzo dobrze. W czasie jak Heather i Cleere będą się gryźć ja zapewnię sobie nietykalność. Cleere: ( pokój zwierzeń ) Chyba za bardzo się rozgadałam. To nie w moim stylu. Lepiej powinnam skupić się na następnym zadaniu. Cleere nagle wstaje. Heather: Hej! Jak to możliwe! Przecież byłaś związana! Cleere: A co ty myślałaś? Że takie sznury to dla mnie problem? Rozerwałam je bez problemu! Tylko się z wami droczyłam! Heather: ( pokój zwierzeń ) Pokonanie jej jednak nie będzie takie łatwe.. Ale od czego ma się rozum? Cleere: Idę już na stołówkę! A wy sobie tu gnijcie! Wyszła z domku. Heather: Pa pa.. ha! Teraz już po niej! Heather zaczęła grzebać w rzeczach Cleere. Pheobe: Co ty robisz? Heather: Staram się udaremnić jej zwycięstwo w tym programie! I ty mi w tym pomożesz! Pheobe: Niby jak? Heather: Zniszczymy jej te wszystkie gadżety! Bez nich się nie obędzie! Na przykład to! Wyjmuje kilof. Heather: Kto normalny trzyma takie rzeczy w torbie? Ona wie, że bez nich sobie nie poradzi! Pheobe: I co? Myślisz, że ona tego nie zauważy? Poza tym.. to nieuczciwe! Zostaw to! Heather: Tere-fere! Zaczynają się bić, kiedy nagle z w torbie Cleere uruchamia się alarm. Heather: Co to jest? Nagle do domku wpada Cleere. Cleere: Wiedziałam! Heather: ( przerażona ) Cleere.. to nie jest tak jak myślisz.... Heather: ( pokój zwierzeń ) I to są właśnie takie momenty w których nie wiesz czy zawołać mamę czy od razu wyskoczyć przez okno. Pheobe: To ja się może ulotnię. Pheobe wybiega z domku. Na stołówce Chris czeka na uczestników. Przybiega Pheobe. Chris: No nareszcie się ktoś pojawił! Jeżeli zaraz tu nie przyjdą to je wykopię z programu! Pheobe: Obawiam się, że Heather nie będzie dzisiaj w stanie brać udziału w zadaniu. Chris: Niby czemu? Pheobe: Cleere.. Chris: Aha. No to wszystko jasne. Na stołówkę wchodzi poobijana Heather, która pada na ziemię, a za nią Cleere. Chris: Boże.. CO ty jej zrobiłaś?! To jest.. to jest.. GENIALNE! Ha! Ale oberwała! Cleere: Bez przesady! Dostała tylko z liścia! Heather: Już drugi raz od niej oberwałam... Pheobe: Moment Chris! Nie wyjaśniliśmy jeszcze wczorajszej sprawy! To było naprawdę nieczyste zagranie! Chris: Nazywam się Chris McLean, jeśli jeszcze mnie dobrze nie poznałaś! A skoro o tym mowa... Czas na zadanie! Jak wiecie, Constantine nie chce wciąż opuścić terenu programu i nie radzą sobie z nim nasi ochroniarze.. Waszym zadaniem będzie znaleźć go, złapać i mi go tu przyprowadzić! Heather: A jak ja mam go złapać w tym stanie? Chris jej podaje wózek inwalidzki. Chris: Będziesz współpracować z Pheobe. Ona sama i ty kontuzjowana osobno nie miałybyście najmniejszych szans z Cleere. Zresztą.. i tak ich nie macie! Pheobe: Zaraz.. a gdzie ona jest? Chris: Zdaje się, że już zaczęła go szukać! Więc pospieszcie się lepiej! Na wzgórzu Pheobe wspina się i popycha na wózku Heather jednocześnie. Pheobe: O rany! Jak mamy pokonać Cleere, skoro muszę cię tu jeszcze tachać pod górkę! W życiu nie znajdziemy Constantine'a! Heather: Nie marudź! A co ja mam powiedzieć?! Ta wariatka mi jeszcze za to wszystko zapłaci! I to słono! Pheobe: Co sezon mówiłaś takie rzeczy ludziom, którzy cię wywalali. Heather: Teraz różnica polega na tym, że jeszcze nie odpadłam! I mam to! Wyjmuje z kieszeni GPS, na którym była mapa okolicy i wszystkie aktywne punkty. Heather: Widzisz? Tu widać ciepło, przy czerwonej kropce! Tam jest też pewnie Constantine! Pheobe: O rany! Skąd ty masz coś takiego?! Heather: Ukradłam z plecaka Cleere, zanim wpadła do domku! Nawet jak mnie tłukła, to nie zauważyła, że mam go w kieszeni! Pheobe spogląda na GPS. Pheobe: Ale to gdzieś milę stąd! Przy zjeździe saneczkowym! W tym tempie jakim idziemy, prędzej Cleere go wyniucha swoim węchem! Heather: Bądź spokojna! Gdzieś niedaleko powinien być zjazd! Na wózku zjadę tam w parę sekund! Pheobe: Ale ja nie mam wózka. A sama go nie złapiesz, prawda? Heather: Będę cię trzymać za barana! O, już jesteśmy! Szybko, wskakuj! Pheobe i Heather zjeżdżają ze stoku w prędkości 40 km na godzinę. Heather i Pheobe: Aaaaaaaa! Po drugiej stronie wzgórza Tymczasem u Cleere... Cleere: Hę? Co to za hałas? Cleere w minutę wyjmuje jakieś narzędzia i struga sanki z kawałka patyka. Cleere: Gotowe! Muszę jeszcze tylko założyć kombinezon ochronny! Zaczyna zjeżdżać z jeszcze większa szybkością. Cleere: Juuuhuuuu! Na stoku Heather i Pheobe wciąż się nie zatrzymują. Heather: Hej! Słyszałaś to? Ktoś krzyczał "Juuhuuu"? Pheobe: Też mi się coś tak zdawało... Zaraz.. coś na nas pędzi z naprzeciwko.. Heather: Moment.. ma sanki.. ale.. czy to nie jest... Pheobe: O rany! CLEERE! Heather: AAAAA! Cleere pędzi w ich stronę z prędkością 100 km na godzinę. Pheobe: ( pokój zwierzeń ) To będzie historyczna chwila. Cleere: GERONIMO! Bum! . . . . . . Pheobe wstaje i się otrzepuje. Pheobe: Ała.. mój zadek.. a gdzie są wszyscy? Żyjecie tam? Heather: Właśnie na mnie stoisz! Idiotka! Pheobe: Ojej przepraszam! Heather: Taaa! Ile razy dostanę jeszcze dzisiaj manto?! Gdzie jest Cleere? Pheobe: Zdaje się.. że właśnie wdrapuje się na drzewo.. ojej.. na czubku jest Constantine... Poczekaj tu.. zaraz wrócę.. Pheobe pobiegła w stronę drzewa. Pod wysokim świerkiem Cleere: Lepiej złaź stamtąd po dobroci! Constantine: Nie! Nie dostaniesz mnie żywcem! Cleere: Jak chcesz... Wyjmuje z kombinezonu M16. Constantine: Nie.. ty żartujesz, prawda? Cleere zaczyna strzelać na oślep do góry. Constantine: Ałaa! Dostałem! Dostałem! Pheobe: O nie! Tym razem nie ujdzie ci to na sucho wariatko! Phoebe rzuca się na Cleere. Pheobe:( pokój zwierzeń ) Mam wrażenie, że popełniłam właśnie błąd, który będę żałowała do końca życia... W czasie jak Cleere i Pheobe się biły, Constantine zeskoczył ranny z drzewa i kuśtykając kierował się do lasu. Chris z megafonem na motorówce. Chris: Ej! Constantine wam ucieka! Constantine: Haha! Jeszcze tu wrócę.. a co to... ał! Constantine potknął się i wywrócił o leżącą Heather. Heather: Hej! Złapałam go! Złapałam go! Chris: Brawo Heather! Chyba jesteś dzisiaj największym pechowcem i farciarzem zarazem! Pheobe: Czyli.. wygrałyśmy? A Cleere odpada? Chris: Nie! Odpadniesz dzisiaj ty! Pheobe: Jak to?! Dlaczego? Byłam razem z Heather w drużynie! Chris: Wiem! Ale ktoś musi odpaść! A Cleere miała duży udział w złapaniu Constantine'a.. a tak przy okazji.. oddaj mi ten karabin, Cleere... Cleere: No dobra... Oddaje broń. Chris: No to.. do widzenia Pheobe! Może następnym razem! Pheobe: Eh.. na razie! Nie powiem, że było miło! Chef ją zabiera na Zjazd saneczkowy Wstydu. Chris: No, Heather! Ponieważ wygrałaś, w nagrodę trafisz na jeden dzień do luksusowego kurortu na Alasce i jednocześnie ośrodka leczniczego! Tam odprężysz się przed finałem! Heather: Tak.. przyda mi się to niewątpliwie! Chris: A więc w finale zmierzą się dwie najbardziej nieprzewidywalne kobiety w historii całego programu! To będzie ciekawe! Kto wygra Góry Totalnej Porażki? Przerażająco praktyczna i gotowa na wszystko Cleere, czy nasz czarny charakter, chytra jak lis Heather? Żeby się dowiedzieć.. oglądajcie FINAŁ GÓR TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI! Gdzieś po programie Heather mówi do kamery. Heather: A więc sądzicie, że pokazałam już wszystko, na co mnie stać? Po ty wszystkich sezonach zrobię WSZYSTKO i posunę się nawet do najbardziej przerażających, okropnych i złych czynów jakie potraficie sobie wyobrazić! HAHAHA! Kategoria:Odcinki Gór Totalnej Porażki